La hija del sol
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU/BeforeHistory] Desde la torre más alta del inframundo, la princesa del infierno quiere salir y espectar el evento más hermoso del reino de Jubileo, tomando como guía y guardián a un siervo condenado para que la guíe en su travesía y desobedeciendo las reglas del mismo dios del infierno Esta historia participa en el reto "Welcome to Disney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola lectores y lectores anónimos aquí Trainer Manuel con una nueva historia.**_

 _ **Esta vez les traigo una historia de Commoner (¿Quien lo diria?) que se basa en la película de Enredados.**_

 _ **Debo decir que no sera 100% fiel a la película, pero sera fiel al concepto e idea.**_

 _ **Espero de corazón que les encante esta nueva historia y nada mas, cualquier critica es bien recibida.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Pokémon es completamente de los creadores de esta grandiosa saga.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Commonershipping, rango T por futuras escenas**_

 _ **Nota: Este fic participa en el reto**_ _ **"Welcome to Disney" del foro "DexHolders del prof. Oak" al cual participo mucho**_

* * *

 _ **La hija del Sol**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Inframundo**_

La Sinnoh medieval era mucho más fría que la actual, la actividad industrial no existía y el clima en toda la tierra era más bajo, pero era en esta región donde se sentía más.

La mayor parte de actividades económicas eran las mineras; extracción de oro, plata, bronce, platino, hierro y carbón eran los minerales que le traían grandes beneficios económicos al reino, la mayor parte eran extraídos de minas al sureste y del Monte Corona.

Pero el Monte Corona no era simplemente un lugar de minería, en su punto más alto se encontraba el mayor altar a las deidades supremas; Dialga, dios del tiempo, Palkia, dios de las dimensiones, Giratina, amo del infierno y Arceus, el dios creador de todo.

Era un templo completamente de abundante color blanco al estar hecho de cuarzo, con pasillos completamente brillosos y pilares que sostenían un inmenso techo que relataba las historias de todos los dioses que crearon el cosmos, el templo recibía el nombre de "Columna Lanza".

En el lugar se hacían ofrendas a los dioses; a Dialga se le ofrecían metales de guerra como hierro y cobre, a Palkia gemas como esmeraldas o rubíes, a Arceus metales más preciosos como oro, plata y platino y finalmente, a Giratina, se le ofrecía sacrificios humanos los cuales consistían en echar a criminales al portal natural que conectaba este mundo con el inframundo, y este día se le ofrecería otro sacrificio.

Un siervo real, quien cometió el crimen de robar la corona de la princesa perdida y su castigo era ser exiliado al inframundo, donde el poderoso Giratina decidiría su destino.

El pobre chico de pantalón azul y camisa roja yacía en medio de la blanca sala de Giratina, rodeado de diez guardias reales con su característico peto con el logo de un Garchomp, 2 sacerdotes de ropas cafeses y un juez frente suyo que escribía todo lo que acontecía y aseguraba que la ejecución se diera como corresponde.

—Diamond de Jubileo, siervo del rey Helios y la reina Ceres, este día se ejecutará tu sentencia por el robo de la corona, siendo el glorioso dios Giratina, quien decida cuál será tu destino —exclamó el juez de grandes ropas blancas, mientras anotaba los últimos acontecimientos en su libro.

Diamond no tenía mucha cabeza para pensar, sólo estaba concentrado en que estaba a punto de morir por un crimen que él no cometió y lo peor de todo; no tenía forma de probarlo. Solo podía ver con impotencia a los guardias de los que alguna vez formó parte y el gran ojo de oro frente suyo, que era la puerta al inframundo.

—Antes de proceder con la ejecución, el rey ha tenido un último acto de misericordia y como pago de todos tus años de servicio, se te hará entrega de un escudo de plata y una espada de bronce.

Diamond se vio altamente sorprendido cuando un guardia se acercó y le hizo entrega de la espada y el escudo, lo cual al menos le daría la oportunidad de defenderse de los demonios del inframundo, aunque él sabía que esto sólo le daría más tiempo.

Tomó las armas y una lágrima salió de su ojo y se combinó con su sudor —Yo no lo hice —pensó mientras dos guardias tiraban de las palancas que levantaban el ojo de oro y dejaban ver el portal al infierno, un espantoso agujero en la pared, del cual sólo se podía ver un espantoso negro profundo y algunas partículas oscuras saliendo de él.

—Oh, glorioso Giratina, dios del inframundo, amo de las tinieblas y señor de los demonios, te ofrecemos el alma de este sucio ladrón para que sacies tu sed y llenes de prosperidad el gran reino de Jubileo —los sacerdotes terminaron la oración y cerraron sus libros— échenlo.

Al terminar esas crudas palabras, dos guardias tomaron a Diamond de los brazos y lo jalaron hacia el portal y Diamond no puso mucha resistencia, aunque tenía un escudo y una espada, eran muchos guardias y además sabía que si accedía de manera pacífica, tal vez Giratina se apiadaría de él.

—¡Larga vida al rey y la reina! —fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de ser lanzado al portal, para posteriormente cerrar el portal con el gran ojo de oro.

Diamond cayó en una plataforma de tierra, dejando caer sus armas y poniéndose en posición fetal, víctima del miedo y la angustia de estar en el mundo de los muertos, cerró sus ojos y rezó en el inmenso silencio del lugar.

—Oh, gran Giratina, apiádate del alma de este pobre siervo que fue castigado injustamente por un crimen que no cometió —tomando con fuerza el collar que la reina le había dado.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un perturbador silencio, que lentamente calmó el estado del joven, comenzó a levantarse lentamente y una vez estando de pie, abrió lentamente los ojos.

La visión del inframundo que tenían todos era la de un mundo completamente oscuro, de cielos oscurecidos, lava y fuego por todas partes, demonios y almas vagando por cualquier rincón y millares de cosas que volverían loco a cualquier hombre.

En cambio, Diamond pudo observar un lugar mucho más tranquilo, silencioso e iluminado, con el cielo de color morado claro, pequeños estanques de agua y cascadas que se vertían de abajo a arriba, montículos de tierra con hierba morada flotando en la nada y volteados en un ángulo de 90 grados, casas completamente distorsionadas y para dar la cereza sobre el pastel, algunas flores amarillas creciendo en los estanques de agua.

—¿Este acaso es el inframundo? —se preguntó incrédulo tomando su espada y su escudo.

Entonces se percató de que sus armas eran mucho más ligeras e incluso él mismo lo era, por lo que intentó saltar al montículo más cercano que tenía tomando impulso y sorpresivamente lo logró sin problemas, por lo que siguió hasta llegar a un estanque de agua, mojó su cara y se percató cómo su reflejo se distorsionaba aún estando el agua completamente quieta.

—El inframundo es completamente distinto a como me lo contaron... puede que tenga una oportunidad de salir de este lugar —volteó a ver a su alrededor alguna forma de salir de aquel mundo, hasta detenerse a lo que parecía ser lo que dotaba de luz a ese lugar— a falta de un camino, creo que seguiré al sol del inframundo.

Y como un bicho se acerca a un foco, Diamond se dirigió hacia aquel resplandor del horizonte, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida y no encontrase con Giratina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si había algo que Platinum odiaba de su padre, era que la dejara sola la mayor parte del tiempo por hacer los favores que Giratina le encomendaba, desde que cumplió los 15 años y su padre no le celebró su cumpleaños por estar ocupado con el dios, le guardaba un gran odio a Giratina.

Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo leyendo los libros de los humanos que su padre le traía, escribiendo sus propias obras acerca del inframundo (al cual llamaba "Mundo Distorsión") y cepillando su largo cabello dorado de 12 metros, responsable de darle la luz al inframundo.

Este día en particular era especial, se aproximaba la fecha en que el reino de Jubileo lanzaba Drifblims y Drifloons con velas al cielo, y ella todos los años lo espectaba desde la burbuja de conexión que tenía en su habitación.

Ella amaba ese espectáculo y todos los años le pedía a su padre que la llevara a verlo, pero este siempre se negaba alegando que los humanos son muy peligrosos, pues ellos tratarían de llevársela y hacer toda clase de atrocidades con ella y su cabello y que el día que demostrara que puede defenderse de ellos, él aceptaría a llevarla.

—Otro año más sin poder ver el espectáculo —suspiró peinando su fino cabello y mirando su burbuja— los humanos no son tan peligroso, la mayoría suelen ser bastante estúpidos.

Platinum miraba con aburrimiento su burbuja que enfocaba el reino de Jubileo en toda su gloria, mientras pensaba en alguna forma de que su padre accediera a llevarla, sin percatarse de que éste llegó por la ventana.

—¿Qué hace la princesa del inframundo mirando la inmundicia del mundo humano? —preguntó un hombre muy alto con ropas negras rotas y un casco con dos cuernos y con unas rejillas en la parte inferior de las cuales salía solamente humo.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así, padre —respondió molesta levantándose y acomodando su largo vestido rosa— ¿Ya terminaste los encargos que te dio Giratina?

—Vamos, no te molestes, sólo es para que te sientas mejor —el hombre le mostró una bolsa llena— Traje libros de la biblioteca del reino de Trigal, algunas bayas del reino de la costa y algo de comida.

—¿No pudiste traerme uno de esos famosos pasteles del reino de Jubileo?

Los pastelillos y toda comida blanda y poco densa se arruinaba al acercarse a la torre, ella lo sabía pero quería usarlo para molestar a su padre y tratar de cansarlo para que la dejara salir, además de que tambien quería uno.

El simplemente le contestó lo obvio y ella trató de chantajearlo para que la dejase salir —Estoy harta de estar encerrada en este maldito lugar leyendo los mismos libros, escribiendo las misma cosas y mirando lo mismo de todos los malditos días —fue su reclamo lo cual simplemente enojó mucho a su padre y la mando a callar.

—Escúchame muy bien, no te dejaré salir de este lugar, los humanos son seres repugnantes y peligrosos, si sale afuera ellos sólo te contaminarían y destrozarían, lo hago por tu bien, ellos no saben cuidar cosas y las destruyen.

—Lo dice el siervo de Giratina y encargado de matar a todo ser humano que entra aquí —recordándole el sinnúmero de humanos que mató.

El hombre se enfureció más al quedarse sin argumentos y trató de pegarle para desquitar su ira, pero Platinum se defendió cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos dejando salir un gran resplandor cegador, que a pesar de tener el casco, el hombre retrocedió y se cubrió con una mano hasta que la niña se detuvo.

—Olvidalo, tengo que ir a juzgar a otro humano que entró, quiero la cena preparada para cuando vuelva —concluyó su padre lanzándose al vacío desde la habitación.

Platinum simplemente se quedó callada y molesta mirando su burbuja, mientras una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla, le dolía pelear con su padre pero el precio de la libertad no era barato ni fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Diamond andaba entre montículo y montículo, finalmente pudo ver algo a lo lejos, una torre completamente negra de donde nacía el gran resplandor, lo que lo llenó de fe y decidió descansar un rato sentándose en una roca.

—Estoy cerca de esa gran torre —el chico clavó su espada en el piso y suspiró— espero encontrar una salida pronto.

Tomando su collar de oro en forma del planeta Saturno, recordó todos aquellos momentos que pasó en el reino siendo un siervo del rey y la reina los cuales lo apreciaban infinitamente, tanto así que la reina le regaló ese collar en su último cumpleaños, el cual era muy parecido al collar de Júpiter que tenía su hija cuando fue robada por el siervo de las tinieblas.

—Qué tenemos aquí —una voz gruesa y tosca se escuchó a la espalda de Diamond.

El joven se volteó rápidamente y tomó su espada, sólo para toparse con el gran siervo de Giratina, Hades, quien al verlo lanzó su armamento y se arrodilló— Oh, gran Hades, siervo del dios del inframundo, te pido tengas piedad de mi alma.

—No es a mí quien debes rezar, niño —Hades tomó a Diamond del cuello y lo levantó tratando de ahorcarlo, esa era su forma de juzgar si el alma era realmente merecedora de tal castigo.

A pesar de tratar de defenderse, Diamond finalmente se desmayó por falta de oxígeno, momento en el cual Hades pudo ver en su alma todo lo que había pasado.

—Fuiste condenado por robar la corona de la princesa perdida, pero realmente sólo fue una trampa para deshacerte de ti, es triste... pero tu alma aún no pertenece a este lugar  
—Hades lo soltó y al momento de caer al suelo el joven se despertó.

—Gra-gracias señor Hades —respondió recuperando el aliento.

—Aún no cantes victoria, si quieres salir de aquí debes ir al juzgado de los dioses sabios, ellos te guiarán a la salida si eres digno —Hades le dio la espalda y suspiró molesto— es una lástima que tu alma no pueda ser tomada por Giratina.

Sin darle tiempo a hablar, Hades se desvaneció dejando a Diamond confundido, los dioses sabios eran conocidos por ser los mejores jueces, conocía sus templos en el mundo de arriba, pero no sabía dónde estaba su templo en el inframundo, por lo que no sabía dónde buscar en primer lugar.

—¿Y ahora a donde iré? Estoy en el infierno, completamente solo y perdido —levantándose del suelo y escuchando los rugidos de su estómago— aparte de que no he comido nada.

Cuando parecía que las cosas no mejorarían, un poco de humo salió de la gran torre iluminada, lo que indicaba que alguien o algo estaba cocinando algo y ante el hambre, Diamond decidió ir a dar una visita a la torre y pedir o comprar comida, si había algo que le quitara el sentido de supervivencia a Diamond, era la comida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Platinum podría ser muy bella y muy lista, pero cuando tenía que cocinar era un completo desastre. No sabía los tiempos de cocción, olvidaba los ingredientes o les ponía de más, su cabello se enredaba con algunos utensilios gracias a que en algunas zonas de su habitación las cosas flotaban y en general todo lo que cocinaba era por lo menos comestible, pero con un sabor muy extraño.

—¿Por qué demonios estas estúpidas bayas no se fríen? ya van casi una hora en la sartén —preguntó rabiosa mientras movía de un lado a otro unas bayas Pomaro.

Si había algo del inframundo que ella nunca pudo dominar, fue la distorsión continúa del tiempo, mientras que en la mayor parte de casa el tiempo era de un segundo cada un segundo terrestre, en donde ella cocinaba el tiempo era de un segundo cada un minuto terrestre, por lo que realmente las bayas sólo habían estado dorándose 57 segundos y con aceite a temperatura media.

—Estúpidas bayas —Platinum se resignó a cocinar las bayas y tiró el sartén al suelo —, haré emparedados de bayas Oran y después me iré a dormir.

Platinum realmente odiaba cocinar, la mayor parte del tiempo hacia emparedados o comía las bayas directamente, la única teoría que tenía para explicar por qué cocinaba tan mal y no salía como en los libros de cocina, era que en este mundo los ingredientes no se fundían o algo.

Lo que no sabía era que al momento de ir al ático de la torre, un humano había logrado llegar a la torre y empezaba a subirla gracias a los montículos de tierra flotantes, ignorante del humano hasta que escuchó cómo alguien entró por la ventana, aunque igual creyó que era su padre.

—Hola ¿hay alguien? —preguntó incauto el joven.

Platinum se asustó al escuchar la voz de un desconocido en su torre y se golpeó en la frente al recordar que quitó el campo mágico que protege la torre... si, ella aprendió algo de magia de su padre.

—Mi nombre es Diamond de Jubileo, sólo vengo por un poco de comida y me iré —el joven se acercó a la mesa y encontró bayas Sidra.

Platinum estaba aterrorizada, un humano había llegado a su torre y al escuchar que el sonido del metal en el suelo, sabía que estaba armado.

Sin embargo se le ocurrió lo que en su momento parecía la mejor opción: matar al humano y mostrárselo a su padre como muestra de que podía defenderse de ellos, decidida y con sus piernas temblando, bajo lentamente del ático y se acercó a la cocina.

—Sólo tomaré 7 bayas para el camino, espero no cause ninguna molestia —sin aguantar el hambre, Diamond se sentó y comió una de ellas.

Platinum decidió aprovechar la oportunidad al ver al presunto caballero comiendo las bayas, ella tenía cierto control de su cabello gracias a las características del inframundo y con un movimiento grácil y silencio tomo la espada del chico que estaba inclinada lejos de él con un mechón de su cabello.

Se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para dar un golpe certero, levantó la espada y atacó, pero olvidó que había un espejo que estaba en la mesa el cual previó a Diamond del ataque y le permitió esquivar el ataque y rodar para tomar su escudo.

—¡Wow espera! —gritó Diamond al ver a la chica altamente nerviosa con su espada.

—¡Tú serás mi boleto de escape! —gritó determinada.

Platinum comenzó a atacar de forma totalmente aleatoria y cada golpe Diamond lo esquivaba, era una chica que no sabía nada de combate contra un chico que había formado parte del ejercito real, aunque no fuese el mejor en lo absoluto, sabía lo suficiente como para esquivar cada ataque y en un movimiento rápido, arrebatarle la espada a la chica.

—¿¡Qué clase de chica eres tú!? —gritó Diamond en posición de ataque con su espada recuperada.

Platinum se vio acorralada por unos instantes, pero rápidamente se le ocurrió un plan para intimidarlo y poder capturarlo— ¡Soy la princesa del inframundo! —gritó a todo pulmón mientras sus ojos produjeron de nuevo ese resplandor cegador, el cual hizo retroceder al chico y cubrirse con el escudo, momento perfecto para que el cabello de Platinum rodeara el cuello del chico y lo levantara en el aire, dejando caer así su espada y su escudo.

Diamond trató de librarse del agarre, pero el largo cabello de la chica era lo suficientemente fuerte, acabándosele poco a poco el oxígeno y a punto de volver a desmayarse. Platinum sólo podía ver su victoria y siguió apretando, hasta que pudo ver el collar de Saturno que tenía el chico, lo cual le hizo liberarlo y quitarle el collar con su pelo para poder verlo.

—Van dos veces que intentar ahorcarme —entre tosido y tosido, notó que su collar se había ido— devuélveme el collar.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—No te concierne, devuélveme...

Antes de terminar, el cabello de la chica tomó a Diamond por los pies para inmovilizarlo, por lo que él no tuvo más remedio que acceder a contarle la historia del collar, que le fue entregado en su cumpleaños por la reina.

Platinum entonces caminó hacia su mesa y sacó su collar, el cual era un collar plateado del planeta más grande; Júpiter.

—Tienen el mismo acabado, eso quiere decir que tú eres del reino de Jubileo —dejando ir a Diamond, éste estaba más preocupado por recuperar su collar, que por las conjeturas obvias de la chica.

—Pensé que mi nombre lo dejaba claro —quitándole el collar de las manos— ahora dime ¿quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre no te concierne sucio humano.

Diamond sólo suspiró al escuchar las provocaciones de la chica, se giró para tomar sus armas, las bayas y se puso su collar— escucha, sólo quiero salir de este lugar, el señor Hades me dijo que debía ir al templo de los dioses sabios y...

—¿Te encontraste con mi pa... quiero decir, Hades y te perdonó la vida?

Diamond sólo rió internamente y movió su cabeza afirmativamente, era obvio que le perdonó la vida, pero él no sabía que sólo 5 personas en toda la historia habían sido perdonadas y todas habían muerto en el inframundo por no encontrar la salida.

Platinum vio entonces la oportunidad de su vida, tenía una posibilidad de salir, el chico era del reino de Jubileo y los tres sabios le concederían la salida del inframundo, si lograba convencerlo de que la llevara al reino de Jubileo, finalmente podría ver ese evento que tanto esperaba.

—Escúchame humano —Diamond se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la chica— todos lo que llegan a este lugar mueren gracias a Giratina o porque se pierden... te ofrezco la oportunidad de encontrar el templo de los dioses, pero a cambio tú serás mi guia y guardaespaldas en el mundo de los humanos y me llevaras al reino de Jubileo ¿qué te parece mi oferta?

Diamond lo pensó un poco, miró a la ventana para encontrarse con un mundo que no conocía, y sabiendo que esa era su única forma de salir y que la chica sí lo ayudaría, esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó ante ella.

—Oh, gran princesa del inframundo, sería un honor para mí ser su guia y guardaespaldas, acepto gustoso su oferta.

Platinum se sonrojó muy levemente y se sorprendió, jamás alguien le había hecho una reverencia y no creyó que fuera tan fácil de convencer, seguramente era un humano bastante torpe y manipulable, con una sonrisa pícara dijo— perfecto, saldremos ahora mismo de aquí que el viaje que nos aguarda será complicado.

Y sin miedo a nada e ignorando completamente todo lo que le había dicho su padre y a él mismo, tomó una bolsa con algunos mapas, bastante comida y agua y ambos chicos salieron de la torre, ignorantes de las cosas que les esperaban.

* * *

 **N/A: Como todos sabemos, el "inframundo" es un lugar donde el tiempo y el espacio no tiene sentido, y como ni en el anime ni en el manga se establecen sus reglas, podríamos decir que casi cualquier cosa relacionada con la gravedad y el tiempo es posible, solo para aclarar dudas. La historia de Enredados no tiene una fecha definida, en la película apareces Vikingos cuando esto son anteriores a la aparición de los reinos Europeos, por lo que la fecha esta un poco ubicada entre 1200 y 1300.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima oportunidad.**

 **Buena suerte amigos :D**


	2. Chapter II

**Capítulo II**

 _Imperio Iris_

Ya habían pasado de 6 horas terrestres desde que Diamond y Platinum habían salido de la torre en busca del templo de los sabios, pero para ellos sólo había pasado una patética hora.

Para poder llegar al templo tenían que cruzar la "Senda del Pasado" (nombre puesto por Platinum), en la cual el tiempo era mucho más lento y la gravedad tres veces más ligera a la terrestre. Diamond fue el que más problemas tuvo, al salir varias veces disparado por la poca gravedad y siendo salvado por el sedoso cabello de la princesa. Él se quedó la mayor parte del tiempo viendo el cabello de la chica, asombrado por su gran tamaño, poder y belleza, cosa que incomodaba un poco a la chica, pero no le ponía demasiada atención al estar mirando el mapa que ella misma fabricó para salir de ese lugar. Una vez fuera de la senda, lo siguiente era el "Camino de la justicia", un corto camino de apenas cincuenta metros pero que lucía como un corredor casi infinito, todo fruto de la distorsión temporal.

—Sabes humano... es un poco incómodo que mires mi cabello por tanto tiempo —la chica guardó su mapa en su bolsa de mano.

—Disculpe princesa —inclinó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento— es sólo que… nunca en mi vida había visto un cabello tan largo, brillante y... bonito.

—Bueno... es natural que te asombres por ello, pero me gustaría que dejaras de mirarlo tanto —tratando de disimular su leve sonrojo.

Diamond prometió respetar eso y le pidió que le explicara el origen de tal cabellera pero ella simplemente le dijo que su pelo no era de origen mortal.

—Humano, me gustaría que me explicaras ahora qué haces en este lugar.

—Bueno, es una historia compleja...

Diamond fue uno de los mejores siervos que el reino pudo haber tenido, servicial y honorable eran los adjetivos que los reyes le adjudicaban. Sin embargo, alguien había robado la corona de la princesa perdida y la colocó en la habitación del chico y en una inspección la encontraron, por lo que fue encarcelado y enjuiciado y posteriormente, castigado con el exilio al Inframundo, sin pruebas para probar su inocencia, el chico terminó en las garras de este mundo caótico.

—Los humanos sí son egoístas después de todo —pensó para sus adentros mientras le respondía al chico fingiendo desinterés. Si mostraba algo de ella a un humano que acabada de conocer, posiblemente los temores que ella temía de ellos se hicieran realidad. Suspiró y miró al horizonte para finalmente toparse con lo que estaban buscando— hemos llegado... bienvenido al templo de los sabios.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el grandioso templo de los sabios en el Inframundo; una plataforma flotante en forma triangular con muchos más triángulos y círculos en su interior, unas cadenas flotantes alrededor del pilar y finalmente las estatuas de los tres dioses sabios; Uxie, Azelf y Mesprit, encargados de juzgar las almas mucho antes que Hades existiese.

—Escúchame bien, tienes que ponerte en el pilar central y el juicio empezará —Platinum se acercó a las cadenas y se sentó en ellas.

—No debería ser difícil llegar hasta ahí —suspirando, saltó a la plataforma con las cadenas con algo de facilidad y finalmente volvió a saltar y llegó.

Cuando el chico pisó la plataforma, las tres estatuas movieron su cabeza hacia el chico mientras sus gemas de la frente se iluminaron; el juicio había comenzado.

Una estela salió de la gema de Mesprit directo al chico, mientras una voz masculina habló —Bienvenido a tu último juicio mortal, espero que estés preparado para saber tu destino—, las tres gemas iluminaron a Diamond para analizarlo —Uxie te considera un humano digno de la salvación, Azelf no te ve a la altura de la situación, por lo que me toca a mí, Mesprit, decidir tu destino—. Un silencio incómodo llenó a los dos chicos con algo de pánico hasta que la voz volvió —Diamond de Jubileo, esta corte ha dictado que tu destino no es el terminar como un siervo traicionado por un guerrero cobarde, el Inframundo no está listo para recibirte, pasa por el portal y cumple con tu destino, que Arceus te acompañe —al terminar, las estatuas volvieron a su lugar y un portal nuevo se abrió en el centro de la plataforma.

Platinum muy emocionada saltó hacia la plataforma y se acercó al chico, que veía incrédulo el portal que le llevaría a casa finalmente después de la odisea que había pasado en el Inframundo.

—Lo has logrado humano —Platinum se emocionó al ver el portal y saber que finalmente saldría de ese lugar.

—Sí, princesa —miró a su alrededor— sin embargo ¿qué pasara con el Inframundo si usted se marcha?

Platinum no había contemplado eso, el Inframundo era iluminado gracias a ella, pero al marcharse, éste volvería a caer en la oscuridad y su padre se enteraría del engaño. Pero no le importó en lo más mínimo las consecuencias y le dijo que no debería preocuparse. Diamond tomó de la mano a la mano a la chica y ambos saltaron hacia el portal, hasta que el último mechón de su cabello cruzó el portal y éste se cerró.

Justamente lo que ella había pronosticado ocurrió, una inmensa onda de oscuridad empezó a inundar el Inframundo, devolviéndole el color morado oscuro al cielo y matando a todas las plantas. Toda la oscuridad que había sido desplazada por la chica, estaba libre y reclamó el Inframundo como suyo, expandiéndose a una velocidad increíble que alcanzó al siervo del Inframundo quien apenas se disponía a llegar a la torre con más regalos para su hija. Aterrado por lo que le pudiese haber pasado, llegó a la torre que se encontraba vacía, su hija había logrado salir del Inframundo y al cuestionarse cómo lo había hecho, recordó al torpe muchacho que había juzgado hace unas horas.

—¡Te maldigo estúpido mocoso de mierda! —gritó y lanzó al piso el guardarropa de su hija al suelo furioso, mientras veía con impotencia cómo la oscuridad volvía a apoderarse del infierno.

Hades salió de la torre y observó cómo el Inframundo volvía a su estado original; todas las flores se habían convertido en polvo, algunos estanques de aguas era completamente negros como el petróleo y en el horizonte sólo se veía una enorme nube negra que dejaba muerte y oscuridad a su paso, finalmente el Inframundo había recobrado su estado original. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Una sombra se abalanzó sobre el siervo y lo traspasó por el estómago, haciéndolo caer en picada al suelo de la torre.

—Oh, gran Giratina, perdona el descuido de tu estúpido discípulo —pidió piedad mientras trataba de levantarse para ver de frente al dios, acción que fue interrumpida por un tentáculo negro con puta roja que atravesó su estómago y lo levantó, quedando cara a cara con el soberano rey del Inframundo, Giratina.

Giratina rugió de manera rabiosa y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su pobre siervo. Él siempre quiso que el Inframundo se pareciese al mundo real, y el día en que Hades raptó a la niña y las sombras se alejaron, sentía que estaba a punto de lograrlo. No podía perdonar que su estúpido siervo la haya dejado escapar, sobre todo de una manera tan estúpida como no saber que ella manejaba algo de magia.

—Señor Giratina, realmente estoy avergonzado de ser tan estúpido, déjeme recuperar a la niña y recuperar la belleza de este lugar.

Giratina sacó su ala del hombre (la cual no dejó ningún tipo de marca al ser un ataque fantasmal) y le dio la oportunidad de reparar su error, pero si fallaba, el castigo sería mucho peor; le quitaría todos los poderes mágicos que alguna vez le brindó, lo desterraría del Inframundo y para poner la cerecita sobre el pastel, no cumpliría la promesa por la cual Hades ofreció sus servicios al pokémon.

Giratina volvió a convertirse en una sombra y se fue del lugar, dejando a un Hades débil y enojado, lleno con un único sentimiento; venganza. —Diamond de Jubileo, te encontraré, recuperaré a mi preciosa Platinum y... ¡te mataré de la peor manera posible y usaré tu estúpida cabeza como trofeo, mataré a todo lo que amas! —gritó enrabiado mientras se desvanecía entre las sombras, poniendo rumbo fijo al reino de Jubileo, los humanos sentirían la ira del siervo del Inframundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ignorantes del caos que habían causado, Diamond y Platinum habían salido del portal y cayeron en un bosque desconocido para los dos, el portal lentamente se cerró y ambos chicos se pusieron de pie.

—Finalmente —suspiró aliviada mientras apreciaba con éxtasis los arboles —¡Estoy en el mundo normal! —gritó llena de energía.

—¡Princesa, su cabello! —gritó el joven al ver el cabello de la chica.

Platinum miró su largo cabello y se asustó al verlo cambiar de color. Una onda rojiza nacida de las puntas de su pelo lo recorría mientras dejaba a su paso un color negro profundo en su cabello. Platinum trató de evitarlo, pero la onda convirtió su hermoso color dorado, en uno de color negro profundo y oscuro.

Platinum no podía explicarse el porqué de su cambio de color, pero comprobó que sus poderes seguían intactos al emitir su poderoso resplandor. Confundida, miro al cielo y se encontró la hermosa estrella que iluminaba el planeta e intuyó que tal vez el hecho de haber luz en este mundo y entrar en contacto con el brillo de su pelo, se contrarrestaba y su pelo se volvía oscuro al emitir menos luz, era lo más lógico que pudo pensar en ese momento.

—¿Entonces el sol contrarresta el brillo de tu pelo y por eso cambia de color? —preguntó ingenuo mientras tomaba sus armas.

—Así parece, pero afortunadamente mis poderes se mantien...

Antes de terminar de hablar, unos misteriosos pasos se escucharon por el norte. Diamond empuñó su espada buscando a algún fugitivo y Platinum se asustó lo suficiente como para esconderse detrás del caballero. Hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por un hacha de guerra que voló hacia los chicos y que (con mucha suerte) el chico detuvo con su escudo. Sin embargo, el hacha lo atravesó e hirió su mano izquierda, dejando caer su escudo e hincándose por el dolor.

—¡Diamond! —gritó Platinum aterrada al ver la mano sangrante del chico.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, Baltazar —un hombre alto y con un yelmo alargado apareció de los árboles y se acercó—, un sucio occidental y una bella mujer de cabello gigante.

—¿Cuánto nos pagarán en Trigal por un esclavo sin mano y una mujer hermosa? —preguntó un segundo hombre gordo que apareció con las mismas vestimentas y una hacha verde.

Los dos hombres eran parte del imperio plateado, un imperio que se hacía con el poder de todo el oriente del planeta y eran conocidos por ser barbaros y salvajes en los combates. Diamond y Platinum tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse con estos dos miembros del ejército con una de sus armas más poderosas, el hacha de combate con filo de esmeralda, un arma que atravesaba la mayor parte de los escudos y que adoptaron de los antiguos pueblos puntanevados, conocidos igualmente por su bestialidad en combate y por llegar hasta más allá de Kalos.

La mano de Diamond estaba prácticamente cortada, indefenso de cualquier ataque. Platinum en medio del terror intentó atacar, pero su cabello no respondía, era incapaz de manipularlo en este mundo por lo que tuvo la última opción de desprender su gran resplandor, los hombres se alejaron un poco pero lograron darle un golpe en la cabeza a la chica con una rama pesada que la dejó en el suelo, pero no inconsciente.

—¡Idiota! —gritó el hombre que retiraba su hacha del escudo ensangrentado— nos pagarán menos si la chica está golpeada.

—¿Acaso importa? Esa estúpida acaba de sacar luz de sus ojos, imagina el potencial de un arma así.

—Tienes razón... —el hombre se le ocurrió la idea más horripilante que pudo haber imaginado— cortemos su estúpida cabeza y usémosla para finalmente conquistar el imperio Iris, será mucho mejor que el oro de todas formas.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Diamond trató de detenerlos usando su espada, pero Baltazar rápidamente lo neutralizó rompiendo su espada con su hacha y arrastrando al chico a un árbol para asesinarlo con la misma, mientras que la pobre Platinum se arrastraba para tratar de escapar, siendo inútil cuando el hombre la jaló gracias a su cabello y descubrió su cuello para un golpe certero. Sintiendo el hacha rozando su cuello, la princesa comenzó a sacar lágrimas de desesperación, mientras Diamond gritaba horrorizado viendo que la chica que le ayudó a salir del infierno y prometió proteger, moriría de la forma más cruel.

Sin esperanza alguna, un sonido rápido de alivio rompió la tensión del lugar, parando en seco al hombre que estaba a punto de matar a la chica, el cual cayó al suelo gracias a una flecha que había atravesado su cráneo y lo había matado al instante, mientras que su compañero soltó al chico y gritó al bosque.

—¡Hermano! —grito acercándose al cadáver del verdugo —¿Quién ha sido el pedazo de mierda que ha matado a mi hermano? ¡Hazte presente infeliz!

Una segunda flecha salió del bosque y dio directamente en la nariz de Baltazar, matándolo de igual manera y cayendo al suelo. Desconcertados, Diamond corrió con su mano dañada a verificar si la chica se encontraba bien. Sólo tenía un moretón y un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

El chico que les había salvado finalmente se hizo presente. Un chico delgado y de pelo amarillo, con una pechera de metal y una ballesta en sus brazos, se acercó a los jóvenes para saber si se encontraban bien.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —preguntó el chico con tono de preocupación.

—¿Que si estamos bien? Dos humanos asquerosos casi nos matan y mi guía está herido —respondió molesta y sarcástica.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos una malagradecida por a... ¿Diamond?

Diamond entonces reconoció la voz, volteó para ver al desconocido e inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba

—Madre mía Pearl ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que habías...

—Muchos lo pensaron —interrumpió.

Hace muchos años, Pearl fue compañero de Diamond en la guardia del reino, pero una vez fue mandado como guardia de un cargamento muy importante y jamás se supo de él, ya eran cuatro años del acontecimiento.

La emotiva escena terminó cuando Diamond comenzó a ponerse pálido y debilitarse por la pérdida excesiva de sangre, la capital del imperio de Iris no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que llegara y no tenían nada a la mano, por lo que Diamond terminaría aquí. Pero Platinum tomó su cabello y enredó en la mano del chico, suspiró y restó una oración —" _Oh gran luz que da vida, oh gran luz que da amor, la existencia te la debemos, gracias a tu fuerza y calor, oh gran luz del día, hoy te pido salvación, para que logres que esta vida pueda recitar esta canción"_ —. Un aura de color azul oscuro emanó del cabello enredado del chico por unos segundos, y al desenredarlo, la herida había desaparecido y el chico se sintió mejor y se asustó.

—Por el poder de Arceus —Pearl se alejó algo asustado.

—Prin-princesa... ¿su pelo puede curar? —preguntó nervioso.

—Es una de sus cualidades, normalmente el aura es dorada, pero supongo que se adecua al color del pelo —suspiró aliviada de que funcionara.

Pearl les pidió que les explicara qué estaba pasado y Diamond le dijo que le contaría todo a cambio de que los llevara a la capital del imperio Iris. Una vez hecho el trato, los tres caminaron hacia el norte y Diamond le explicó toda su épica travesía desde el monte Corona hasta el Inframundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si había un soldado que destacara del resto, ese era Heracles, un chico alto y de notables músculos que se ejercitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Nombrado así por antiguos cuentos de los reinos del sur de Sinnoh, Heracles siempre quiso resaltar del resto por sus habilidades uniéndose a la guardia real desde los diez años y derrotando a sus enemigos uno a uno. Diamond era el único que opacaba su popularidad con los reyes, pero ahora que él estaba muerto, podría ganarse a los reyes y ser considerado el mejor guerrero de todo el reino de Jubileo.

Una de sus actividades de ocio preferidas era la de leer libros de guerra en su habitación, siempre acompañado de una taza de cerveza y algunas bayas frescas. En sus aposentos, una sombra apareció detrás de su zona de lectura, tomando forma en un ser que tocó el hombro del chico y lo puso en alerta. Al ver de quién se trataba, se hincó para mostrar respeto.

—Disculpe la hostilidad gran Hades —poniéndose un poco nervioso de tener al mismo siervo del infierno frente suyo— ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Tú eres el famoso Heracles, el más fuerte de la guardia real, ¿cierto?

—Está usted en lo correcto ¿acaso mis hazañas llegaron hasta el mismo Inframundo?

—Me temo que sí, pero tú ya debes saber en qué forma.

Heracles sudó frío ante esas últimas palabras pues sabía que se refería a lo que había hecho con Diamond. Heracles fue quien puso la corona de la princesa perdida en la habitación del chico para quitárselo del camino y obtener toda la atención de los reyes. Si Hades se había dignado a visitarlo, algo muy malo le iba a ocurrir.

—Tranquilo muchacho, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu acto de traición —Hades tomó el libro que el chico leía "Los 12 trabajos de Heracles"— sólo venía a ofrecerte un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —aliviado y desconcertado, se levantó para observar más fijamente a Hades.

—Ese estúpido logró escapar, y tuvo la tremenda osadía de robar a mi hermosa hija Platinum... el trato que te ofrezco es la fama más allá de este mundo, y un poder tal que ningún hombre podrá hacerte frente, y sólo tendrás que ir y darme la cabeza de Diamond y darme a mi hija sin un sólo daño.

Heracles se vio enojado al ver que su plan fracasó, pero un estado de éxtasis vino al escuchar ese jugoso plan maestro, donde podría ser el más famoso guerrero con tan sólo matar a ese estúpido engreído. —Señor Hades, acepto gustoso su trato, haré cualquier cosa para matar a ese pedazo de basura.

Hades asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo, con algo de magia oscura, apareció una espada con filo de diamante de color negro, y una pechera de piel que le entregó a Heracles.

—Te doy la espada de la venganza, y la armadura hecha con piel del mismo león de Nemea, con estos tu victoria es casi segura —Hades abrió un portal en la pared— Diamond y mi hija aparecerán en veinticuatro horas en este lugar, tendrás que esperarlos para un ataque certero... si llegases a fallar, la ira del Inframundo se desatará para ti y para todos tus descendientes...

Hades desapareció de nueva cuenta. Heracles se levantó y cruzó el portal, no podía esperar el momento ideal para matar a la persona que más odiaba en la faz de la tierra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El encanto de la oriental de la capital del imperio Iris dejó perpleja a Platinum, corriendo de un lugar a otro para observar la hermosura del lugar, mientras que Diamond corría tras ella ayudándole con su cabello.

Pearl se quedó algo sorprendido por la odisea que pasaron los dos chicos, pero de igual forma los guió por todo el lugar, mostrándoles las principales tiendas y lugares interesantes que podían encontrar, dejando completamente extasiada a Platinum por tan bello sitio. El rubio era siervo del emperador y les había conseguido posada en el mismísimo castillo, lugar donde Platinum y Diamond pasarían la noche, sin antes claro conocer al emperador y a su esposa.

La historia real de su viaje era que el grupo de Pearl fue atacado por un escuadrón del imperio plateado, Pearl fue el único sobreviviente a pesar de pelear hasta el final, guardias del imperio de Iris lo rescataron y sanaron, posteriormente decidió unirse a las fuerzas del imperio para vengar a sus compañeros caídos en aquel ataque, además de que cierta chica de cabello castaño ayudó mucho a esa decisión. Con el tiempo, se ganó el respeto de los emperadores y se convirtió en su siervo, obteniendo como arma maestra una ballesta, arma prohibida en su nata Jubileo por ser muy poderosa para los seres humanos. Siendo el maestro de una de las más poderosas armas, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre ayudando a forasteros atacados por plateaditos (como él los llamaba) en honor a sus compañeros caídos.

Después de visitar la torre Hojalata y la torre Latón, Platinum decidió descansar después de tanto tiempo en la posada de los emperadores, mientras que Diamond moría de cansancio y hambre por seguirla tanto tiempo. Su descanso duró poco, pues el emperador había preparado un banquete para los dos forasteros, además de darles ropas nuevas propias del lugar.

—Ho-oh es el dios del Sol, Lugia el dios de la Luna, ambos son adorados fuertemente en la región y por ellos se les construyeron esas torres para que periódicamente vengan a visitarlos —Platinum trataba de acomodarse el kimono que le habían regalado de color rosa con negro— a pesar de las múltiples batallas con el imperio plateado, jamás han logrado dañar la torre gracias a que Lugia o Ho-oh intervienen para protegerlos.

—Vaya princesa, sabe usted mucho para haber vivido toda su vida en el Inframundo —confesó Diamond mientras terminaba de ponerse su kimono de color negro con rojo.

—Creo que después de todo puedes saberlo... Hades es en realidad mi padre

—¿En serio?

—Sí, él me regalaba siempre libros de historia humana y conozco la mayor parte de vuestra cultura —acomodando los accesorios de su cabeza.

Diamond se vio altamente sorprendido ante tal noticia, jamás creyó a Hades capaz de un acto así, era algo difícil de imaginar que el fuera un padre amoroso, pero notaba en la forma que se refería a él, que le estimaba mucho. Feliz de ganarse un poco de la confianza de la princesa, se acostó y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, pero se levantó rápidamente al escuchar que ella estaba lista.

—He terminado... ¿Qué tal me queda?

Luciendo su hermoso kimono rosado y negro, su cabello completamente peinado y recogido gracias a una mega trenza con detalles florales y su grácil forma de lucir su vestimenta, Diamond se sonrojó al ver tanta belleza digna de los dioses —Princesa... se ve sumamente hermosa, digna de los dioses —respondió sonrojado y con algo de nervios por la respuesta de la chica.

—Gracias huma... Diamond —sonrió sonrojada y se apresuró a salir de la habitación— será mejor que vayamos para no ser mal educados.

—Cl-claro princesa —nervioso y sorprendido, se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para ir con ella.

—Llámame Platinum...

* * *

 _ **Bueno, segundo capítulo listo.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y nada, hasta el siguiente.**_

 _ **Gracias por los comentarios nwn, realmente ayudan un monton.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	3. Chapter III

**_Hola lectores y lectoras, hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta pequeña historia_**

 _ **Tuve algunos problemas con el segundo capítulo, el link estaba caído por alguna extraña razón, pero ya lo he solucionado.**_

 _ **Espero disfruten este penúltimo episodio.**_

 ** _Todo review y crítica es bien recibida._**

 ** _Tenga una excelente tarde/dia/noche_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto nwn_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III**_

 _ **El guerrero caído**_

El banquete de los emperadores fue muy curioso para los chicos. La comida oriental en sí misma era muy exótica, por lo que Diamond se vio intimidado ante la gran variedad de pescados y sopas que nunca había visto. Pero Platinum sólo estaba sorprendida de poder probar de alimentos que nunca pudo hacer en el Inframundo porque su padre nunca le dio los materiales. Enseñando a su guía cómo comer en el oriente, los jóvenes disfrutaron de las mejores comidas que el Oriente podría ofrecer.

Los emperadores fueron bastante amables con los extranjeros puesto que Pearl habló muy bien de su acompañante. Accedieron a contarles la historia del imperio, dinastía por dinastía. Hasta un punto donde Platinum estaba extasiada de la cantidad de leyendas que rodeaban al palacio.

Justo después de terminar la comida, el emperador mandó a llamar a las bailarinas Kimono para mostrar un poco más del folklore del imperio, interpretando las dos más bellas danzas que tenían; El llamado del Sol y el nacimiento de la Luna.

—Estas danzas han sido practicadas por generaciones, recordando la inmensa gratitud que le guardamos a Ho-oh y Lugia por protegernos —el emperador bebió la última gota de vino que tenía mientras elevaba sus brazos para que empezaran el baile— ¡Que comience el espectáculo!

Lentamente salieron las cinco chicas al escenario y saludaron al público como es de costumbre, mientras que la banda comenzó a tocar una música relajada, casi hipnótica. Platinum se mostró emocionada ante los gráciles movimientos de las bailarinas, bailando una canción que representaba el despertar de la Luna y del mismo Lugia.

—Dicen que esta canción sirve para invocar a Lugia, ¿no es así? —preguntó Platinum al emperador.

—Así es, tanto la danza del nacimiento de la Luna y la del llamado del Sol, son capaces de invocar a Lugia y a Ho-oh, sin embargo, es necesario tener una de las plumas de los dioses para poder invocarlos.

Platinum sonrió ante la información y siguió cautivada por la belleza de la danza. Diamond se encontraba observándola, perdido en la belleza y ternura que desprendía, hasta un punto que olvidaba que ella era la princesa del Infierno e hija de Hades, sólo se concentraba en una chica hermosa cautivada por un baile que jamás había visto.

—Has estado viéndola por cinco minutos, amigo —rompiendo su trance, Pearl se sentó junto a su amigo y tocó su hombro.

—Oh, no me había dado cuenta... por cierto, la comida que cocinan es deliciosa.

—Lo noté, acabaste con casi todos los platillos... pero me llama más la atención cómo ves a esa chica.

Pearl tenía claro una cosa, enamorarse de la misma princesa del inframundo era una muy mala idea. Siendo ella alguien que ve a los seres humanos con desprecio, y teniendo de padre al hombre que fue capaz de renunciar a su humanidad por algo de poder, las ventajas que traería enamorarse de ella eran nulas. Pero Diamond le confirmó que no estaba enamorado ¿cómo podría enamorarse de alguien en tampoco tiempo? Simplemente estaba atontado con su belleza no mortal. El rubio sólo le aconsejó que la ayudara lo más rápido que pudiera y después se fuera, no valía la pena enojar más a Giratina y a Hades más de lo necesario.

Después de terminar el baile a la Luna, el siguiente baile le interesaba más a la princesa. Por alguna razón, Ho-oh le llamaba mucho más la atención que Lugia, por lo que miró con atención para memorizar el baile.

Cuando las bailarinas comenzaron a bailar con una música algo más movida, la sala comenzó a iluminarse. Un resplandor azulado nació del pelo de la chica, cosa que desconcertó a todos los presentes, excepto a las bailarinas que siguieron con su rutina. Platinum no podía explicar en ese momento qué pasaba, mucho menos cuando sentía cómo mucha energía se movía por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo de pies a orejas. Sin importarle nada en ese momento, comenzó a bailar de la misma forma que las chicas kimono, imitándolas casi a la perfección.

Aunque pareciese que nadie sabía lo que pasaba, Diamond comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no quería que la princesa llamara demasiado la atención. Pero al ver que los demás comenzaron a bailar de igual forma rodeando a Platinum, se calmó un poco, para caer de nueva cuenta en las celestiales garras de su belleza, siendo devuelto a la realidad por Pearl, encargado de que el sentimiento de enamoramiento no naciera.

—Dia, quiero decir Diamond, debes concentrarte en otra cosa —zarandeando a su amigo— Recuerda el plan, la llevas a Jubileo y después le dices que se vaya para evitar problemas.

—Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control —indicó ignorando el espectáculo.

El baile continuó jocosamente, hasta que finalmente la música paró y el cabello de Platinum volvió a la normalidad, momento en donde las bailarinas se despidieron y agradecieron a todos, mientras las reverencias hacia ellas y Platinum comenzaron. Los emperadores se mostraron muy sorprendidos por la chica y la felicitaron por su gran baile, dando fin al festín de esta noche.

Con todo listo, Diamond y Platinum se fueron a su habitación para poder dormir después de un día muy agotador. La chica no paraba de dar vueltas de emoción y su guía no dejaba de mirarla, expresión que cambió a una de asombro cuando apagaron las velas y notaron cómo la extraña onda de la otra vez volvió a recorrer el cabello de la chica y le devolvió su antiguo color dorado. Comentando lo sucedido con asombro, Platinum llegó a la conclusión de que su pelo entraba en fase "Lunar" al entrar en contacto con la luz y forma solar al estar en contacto con la oscuridad.

Con el leve brillo que emitía su pelo dorado, ambos chicos se acostaron en sus "camas" y comenzaron a platicar de las experiencias que ocurrieron en el día.

—El emperador es un tipo bastante amigable, aunque sus gustos en decoración son algo malos —Platinum metió su cabello en una sábana para disminuir el brillo emitido.

—Ten en cuenta que estamos en oriente, nada es igual que en occidente; la comida, las personas e incluso los muebles —haciendo referencia a que estaban durmiendo prácticamente en el suelo.

—Bueno... algunas cosas que he visto de Jubileo me gustan... ¿has comido los pastelillos típicos?

—¿Los de canela?

—Sí, siempre quise comer uno de ellos pero nunca los probé, al entrar a la torre se arruinaban.

Diamond era un experto en la elaboración de pasteles, la reina le enseñó a prepararlos en sus tiempos libres. El biscocho de canela era muy famoso en todo el reino; siendo muy caro su compra y disponible mayormente por la realeza. Platinum sólo podía fantasear el increíble y mágico sabor de un postre así, mientras su acompañante se sumía en sus pensamientos y en planes para mañana. Deseándole buenas noches, el chico se durmió, dejando a Platinum pensativa y observando a la Luna, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido en todo este día.

La mañana llegó con una agradable sorpresa, el emperador les dio una serie de obsequios a los dos viajeros para su travesía; comida y agua para el día entero de viaje que emprenderían, algunas telas de seda como regalo a los reyes, una espada con filo de rubí y un escudo recubierto en su 90% de diamante y uno de los más rápidos Rapidash que tenían en todo el imperio, listo para llevar a los dos al reino de Jubileo.

El trayecto era bastante simple, tendrían que ir hacia el norte desde la capital hasta llegar al templo Sinjoh, después partirían hacia el noroeste y eventualmente llegarían al reino de Jubileo. Simple pero tardado y peligroso. El templo de Sinjoh estaba fuertemente vigilado por guardias que no dudarían en asesinar a cualquiera que se osase a pasar lo suficientemente cerca, además de que las bajas temperaturas y fuertes vientos lo hacían un lugar complicado, sin contar los múltiples ladrones de la zona, la más importante del mundo.

Vestidos y armados, Platinum y Diamond subieron al Rapidash que el emperador les regaló y se despidieron de todos. Pearl entretuvo más a su amigo para desearle lo mejor y que no olvidase el plan, estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiese pasar. Con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, los dos partieron hacia el norte, en una escena emotiva donde dos amigos se habían reencontrado. ¿Volverían a encontrarse? Sólo el destino lo decidiría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heracles pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando en el templo Sinjoh. Habiendo asesinado a cuatro guardias que intentaron pararlo, paseaba por los alrededores en busca de su objetivo principal. Su espada era realmente efectiva para penetrar los escudos, y su peto lo protegió de todos los golpes que los guardias usaron contra él. Se sentía el verdadero Heracles, hijo de los dioses.

—¡Arceus! —gritó subiéndose al estrado místico— Tus guardias han caído ante mi espada, Giratina me ha concebido un poder que ningún mortal tiene. ¿Acaso esto no es prueba suficiente para demostrar mi valía? Sólo te pedía que te deshicieras de ese estúpido de Diamond, pero ahora yo lo haré y tendré mi venganza, tu poder es incomparable ante el dios del infierno —terminando su discurso, Heracles salió del templo y lo dejó abierto. Si su presa llegaba al lugar, inevitablemente entraría y en ese lugar lo atraparía.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Platinum y Diamond salieron de la capital, pero finalmente podían apreciar a la distancia el templo. Cubiertos con las ropas que les habían dado y calentados por el calor de Rapidash, decidieron acercarse para poder reposar.

—¿Por qué construyeron un templo en medio de la nada? —preguntó Platinum temblando.

—No lo sé con certeza, los reyes me contaron que la gente lo hizo en honor a los templos de la Columna Lanza y el templo Alfa, pero desconozco el verdadero motivo —cubriéndose de la nieve, galopó lo más que pudo hasta poder acercarse al templo.

La sorpresa que se llevaron fue mayúscula. No había un sólo guardia en la entrada y ésta se encontraba abierta. Desconcertados pero con mucho frio, no les quedó más opción que entrar (aunque Platinum no le gustaba la idea), encontrándose con el estrado místico de Arceus. Bajando del Rapidash, ambos se fueron a ver los pasajes escritos en las columnas

—La leyenda cita "Tiempo, espacio, antimateria o lo que combinado llamamos el mundo, deberá nacer cuando Arceus se encuentre sobre el estrado" —Platinum analizaba las escrituras de una roca cerca del estrado.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó confuso mientras analizaba el estrado.

—Quizás... Mi padre me dijo que al inicio de todo, Arceus creó todo el universo y dio origen a Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, puede que si Arceus volviera a estar en este estrado, podría crear otro Dialga, otro Palkia o incluso otro Giratina.

—Tal vez por eso el templo está protegido... ¿Pero dónde rayos están...?

—Los maté... y ahora te toca a ti

Los dos chicos se giraron para encontrarse con quien había asesinado a los guardias, el compañero de la guardia real de Diamond, Heracles. Se abalanzó sobre Diamond y lanzó su espada, pero él pudo lanzarse a un lado y Platinum le lanzó sus armas para pelear.

—Tú debes ser la hija de Hades, tu padre te está buscando —señalándola con su espada— Una vez mate a este infeliz, te llevaré con él.

—Heracles, no te dejaré que te la lleves —Diamond se colocó en posición de ataque— La princesa viene conmigo.

—Eso lo veremos...

Heracles lanzó un golpe con su espada hacia el chico, pero éste logró detenerlo con su escudo, el cual soportó perfectamente el golpe. Heracles estaba desconcertado por el hecho de que el escudo haya soportado el golpe, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar cuando Diamond le devolvió el golpe y lo impactó en su pecho, pero no sufrió ningún daño. Ambos comenzaron una pelea muy reñida. El siervo caído y el guerrero ignorado en un duelo a muerte sobre el estrado místico.

—¿Por qué me guardas tanto odio Heracles? —esquivando otro de sus ataques con su escudo— Desde que me inscribí en el ejército, sólo me humillabas.

—Eres bastante estúpido para no notarlo, siempre fuiste el favorito de los reyes —lanzándolo de una pata hacia la pared— Mientras tú observabas las estrellas con la reina, yo limpiaba los establos del reino, cuando el rey te nombró siervo real, a mí me mandaron a matar a un sucio jabalí.

—No fue mi culpa, yo sólo les mostré mi gratitud por haberme cuidado tanto tiempo —Diamond volvió a atacar sin resultado alguno, la piel que cubría a su rival era muy gruesa.

—No importa todas las excusas que pongas, porque esta tarde me vengaré y conseguiré mi venganza, Diamond —abalanzándose con más fuerza empuñando su espada.

El escudo de Diamond pudo soportar el golpe con éxito, pero cada vez se cansaba más. No era el guerrero más apto para combates tan largo y lentamente se debilitaba. Platinum sólo observaba con miedo la pelea, paralizada por ver a su guía en riesgo de muerte (por segunda vez).

La pelea era muy dura, Diamond sabía muy bien cómo defender, pero Heracles atacaba con la fuerza de un Mamoswine. En un momento de intercambio de golpes, Heracles logró deshacerse de la espada y del escudo del chico. Indefenso ante cualquier contraataque, su rival lo tomó de la camisa y lo estrelló contra el suelo brutalmente para después patearlo y que impactara contra una columna de concreto.

El chico sólo pudo escupir sangre de tan brutal ataque, mientras que su rival se acercaba lentamente. Estaba completamente debilitado y trató de encontrar a Platinum, pero ella no estaba y eso le asustaba.

Con una victoria asegurada, Heracles se mofó de Diamond —¡Oh, grandioso Giratina, a ti te ofrezco este gran triunfo, destruye el alma de este sucio infeliz! —un aura negra comenzó a emanar de su espada y se acercó al pobre moribundo— Esta vez me aseguraré de que mueras...

—¡Atrás de ti, idiota! —Platinum gritó enojada.

Al momento de voltear, Platinum volvió a emitir con fuerza su brillo, momento que Diamond aprovechó para poder levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y arrebatarle la espada. Pero sin darse cuenta, Heracles golpeó con una fuerza descomunal a Platinum en el rostro y ésta se desmayó y cayó al suelo.

El aura negra comenzó a rodear al siervo, quien con mucha ira acumulada, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el costado de Heracles con la espada y logró hacerle una herida considerable. Con unas fuerzas que no sabía explicar de dónde salieron, le arrancó la piel del león y se la puso, para después darle un golpe tan fuerte que lo lanzó hacia el triángulo del estrado que representaba a Giratina.

—No te lo perdonaré, Heracles —gritó enojado y lleno de ira— Tú fuiste quien me incriminó para que me exiliaran, ¿no es así, bastardo?

—Así es, estaba harto de tu estúpido favoritismo... y lo volvería hacer si me dieran la oportunidad —viendo a Diamond acercándose con sus armas.

—No habrá una segunda oportunidad...

El aura oscura rodeó a Diamond por completo, y éste se acercó a la cabeza de Heracles y comenzó a golpearle con toda la fuerza que esa extraña aura le daba. Y cuando se cansó, tomó su cabeza y la estrelló contra el suelo y finalmente, lleno de ira y rabia, todo la espada que le había arrebatado y la encajó en su abdomen lo más profundo que pudo.

La brutal pelea había terminado con la muerte del guerrero ignorado. Al dar su último aliento, una sombra rodeó el cuerpo y lo trajo, seguramente Giratina reclamaba su cuerpo. Diamond sintió con algo de su interior le gritaba que arrojara la piel que lo cubría y con pocas fuerzas, se deshizo de ella y se la dio a la sombra, momento en el que tuvo un momento de cordura y se desmayó al no tener el poder que le dio la magia oscura.

Al despertar, Diamond estaba completamente enredado en el cabello de Platinum. Ella lo curó y encendió una fogata para pasar la noche. Al quitarse su pelo, miró a Platinum calmada y observando el fuego.

—Yo lo maté... maté a Heracles —mirando el fuego, se sentó a un lado de la princesa.

—No totalmente... las armas de Heracles las creó mi padre, y su magia tiene el poder de poseer a las personas y llenarlas de odio e ira, realmente la ira y odio de las armas te obligó a matarlo pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Esos sentimientos sólo se traspasan si el portador tiene sentimientos bajos como tristeza o ira... Heracles te odiaba y por eso obtuvo el poder completo y para que tú obtuvieras ese poder, debiste estar muy enojado... enojado porque Heracles me golpeó...

Diamond se puso algo nervioso ante las palabras de una Platinum demasiado calmada. No sabía qué responder. En el momento que Heracles la golpeó con esa fuerza, algo en su interior desató una furia increíble.

—Dia... ¿Te importa lo que me pase?

—Sí —respondió nervioso y sonrojado— Prometí ser tu guardaespaldas y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño... el valor de un hombre radica en su palabra.

—Eso pensé... gracias Diamond, deberías dormir, mañana finalmente llegaremos a nuestro destino.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se fueron a dormir en el duro suelo del templo, el día de mañana ocurrirían muchas cosas importantes que cambiarían el rumbo de una generación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de cuatro horas de viaje, los chicos habían conseguido llegar al reino de Jubileo, el hermoso y bello reino de occidente. Lo primero que hicieron fue guardar los regalos a los reyes a las afueras del reino y despues se metieron de lleno en el reino. Diamond cubrió su cara con algunas telas, no quería que nadie supiera quién era, mientras Platinum se vio muchísimo mas emocionada que cuando vio la capital del imperio Iris. Las calles recubiertas de piedra, las casas hechas de roca y madera blanca, la plaza llena de niños jugando y en un todo, un aire de felicidad se respiraba por todas partes.

Diamond sólo podía ir detrás de la chica y explicarle todos los detalles de los distintos lugares históricos. Platinum quedó impresionada ante la belleza de la ciudad, hasta que se encontró una pintura que le llamo la atención y le pidió a Diamond que le explicase. Eran el rey y la reina con una pequeña niña de cabello dorado en brazos.

—Esa niña es la princesa perdida —comenzando a explicarle el origen a la chica— Hace muchos años, el rey y la reina tuvieron una hija, la cual desapareció misteriosamente, robada por algún heraldo de un dios no afín a Arceus, de hecho esa niña debió haber muerto antes de nacer, pero gracias a que la reina ingirió un té hecho con la pluma de Ho-oh, ella y él bebe sanaron milagrosamente.

—¿Nadie buscó a la niña?

—No sabían por dónde buscar, en todo el reino se buscó y no se encontró nada, incluso tropas fueron al Inframundo... ninguna volvió, después de aquel trágico hecho, todos los días del cumpleaños de la princesa, lanzan Drifblim y Drifloon con velas al cielo.

Lo que Diamond no sabía, es que el cumpleaños de la princesa perdida era en el mismo día que el de ella, su mente comenzó a unir ideas de manera conspiranoica, pero se detuvo al recordarse su origen, la princesa del Inframundo e hija de Hades; la princesa perdida y ella no tenían relación.

Después de pasear y divertirse por todo el reino, Diamond llevó a Platinum a la laguna que separaba Jubileo con el puerto, preparándole una sorpresa especial. Desde ese lago, el espectáculo era mucho más hermoso. Diamond conocía a un pokémon que lo ayudaba mucho, un Mantine que conoció desde que era un Mantyke y que era lo suficientemente grande y fuerte para llevarlos a los dos a apreciar el espectáculo sin ningún riesgo. Con algo de miedo al ver un pokémon de tales dimensiones, Platinum subió al Mantine junto a su guía y el pokémon los llevó hacia el centro de la laguna para apreciar el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

—Gracias por ayudarnos amigo —Diamond agradeció a su pokémon, quien le respondió emitiendo un pequeño rugido— Espero que esté lista, princesa.

—Estoy lista desde que me acostumbré a estar sobre este pokémon, a pesar de tener algo de miedo, es bastante simpático —dijo acariciando su cabeza.

Mientras Mantine estaba contento de ayudar a su amigo, la celebración dio inicio. A lo lejos pudieron apreciar cómo el primer Drifblim salió de lo más alto del castillo, dando inicio a una oleada de Drifblim y Drifloon que inundaron el cielo con su hermosa luz que desprendía la vela que sostenían.

Platinum estaba tan extasiada de ver las luces que Diamond la detuvo para que no cayera al agua. Simplemente era un momento sublime en su vida, por primera vez se encontraba viendo ese hermoso espectáculo que tanto deseó ver desde que obtuvo su burbuja de conexión. Estaba ella frente a frente con los pokémon que comenzaron a descender al lago y rodearlos para saludar.

Platinum acarició algunos Drifloon que se acercaron lo suficiente, estaba en un estado de éxtasis que ninguna droga podría igualar, hasta que su acompañante le pidió que se girara para darle un regalo.

—Princesa, estaba esperando el momento ideal para entregarle este obsequio —mostrando entre sus mano un pequeño bizcocho de canela— Fue algo difícil de conseguir, tuve que cambiar una tela de seda por este, pero creo que valió la pena...

Sin decir una palabra, Platinum tomó el postre entre sus manos y se le quedó mirando por unos segundos— Hubiera preferido hornearle uno, pero sólo pude comprar este... disfrútelo —al terminar sus palabras, Platinum se sonrojó mucho y comenzó a comer delicadamente el pastelillo hasta terminarlo por completo. Su sabor era indescriptible, delicioso y dulce eran los principales adjetivos para ese pastelillo. Con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazó repentinamente a Diamond con fuerza.

—Dia... muchas gracias por todo, muchas gracias por protegerme, gracias por llevarme hasta acá y sobre todo... gracias por demostrarme que no todos los humanos son malos.

—Princesa, no tiene que agradecerme, prometí protegerla y lo cumpliré —sonrojado, Diamond correspondió su abrazo mientras algunos Drifloon se acercaban y formaban corazones con sus hilos, cosa que dejó muy apenados a los dos chicos los cuales terminaron su abrazo.

El evento continuó por una hora hasta que los Drifloon y Drifblim volvieron al reino. Diamond y Platinum se fueron a la orilla y le agradecieron a Mantine por su ayuda con algunas bayas.

El plan para mañana sería simple, Diamond guiaría a Platinum hacia el portal de la Columna Lanza y entonces terminaría todo, la gran aventura que habían emprendido finalmente llegaría a su fin. Antes de dormir, Platinum volvió a gradecer a su guía por todo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento, cosa que lo dejó completamente rojo y ambos se fueron a dormir, mientras Diamond observaba el cielo confuso. Una bomba atómica de sentimientos había explotado en su cabeza, todo lo que había ocurrido, la advertencia que su amigo le hizo, toda esa gran odisea le quitó el sueño hasta que sus ojos estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados para poder dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los reyes siempre estaban tristes cuando hacían el evento. Recordar cómo su pequeña hija fue robada, los llenaba de tristeza y desesperanza, en su momento de mayor debilidad emocional, el siervo de las tinieblas aprovechó para apoderarse de sus débiles mentes mortales, llenándoles la cabeza de sentimientos viles y putrefactos.

—Oh, gran Hades, díganos en que podemos servirle —ambos al unísono se arrodillaron frente a Hades.

—Los humanos son tan patéticos... su estúpido siervo me ha causado un dolor de cabeza a mí y a Giratina, además de que asesinó a su más leal escolta, Heracles. —el humo que desprendía de su yelmo comenzó a incrementarse— Quiero que manden a sus tropas esta noche a arrestarlo, se encuentra en la orilla del lago —acercándose al rey—, y tú pelearás contra él y lo matarás, espero que seas menos estúpido que Heracles.

Hades desapareció entre las sombras y los reyes se levantaron para ordenar a la guardia real que fueran por Diamond a las orillas del lago, completamente manipulados por la magia de Hades.

Hades se adelantó y fue al campamento de Platinum para despertarla, quien quiso gritar pero Hades se lo impidió y le dijo que le diera tiempo de hablar y explicar las cosas.

—Escúchame bien hija, en estos momentos, una horda de guardias se dirigen aquí —Hades fingió un tono de desesperación.

—¿Cómo se enteraron que estábamos aquí? —preguntó nerviosa Platinum

—Alguien los vio en el lago... escúchame muy bien, esos guardias no son nada parecidos a lo que se han encontrado, si te atrapan Diamond no podrá detenerlos, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

—¿Cómo se supone que crea en ti? Mandaste a un soldado loco a matar a Diamond...

Platinum tenía sus dudas pero Hades se justificó poniendo de pretexto que lo envió para una prueba que logró pasar y que por eso no los molestó. Usando toda su experiencia en manipulación emocional, finalmente logró que Platinum cayera en su truco. Aunque ella le pidió explicaciones del por qué no ayudar a Diamond, Hades le comentó que no podrían llevarlo al Inframundo porque los dioses sabios ya no se lo permitirían, además de ponerla en peligro.

Habían pasado muchas cosas y experimentado cosas nuevas, pero el instinto de conservación de Platinum fue más fuerte y decidió abandonar a su guía. Hades había explotado el lado más negativo de Platinum, su egoísmo. Dejando al único humano que consideraba amigo en la penumbra de la noche. Mientras se alejaba y venía a lo lejos cómo los guardias llegaron y se lo llevaron.

Lo único que a Diamond le preocupó al momento de ser llevado por los guardias, fue el paradero de Platinum ¿Se la habrían llevado primero? ¿Fue a pedir ayuda? O tal vez... lo había abandonado.


	4. Chapter IV

_**Bueno chicos, hemos llegamos al final de esta historia.**_

 _ **Realmente espero les haya gustado esta pequeña obra así como a mi me encantó escribirla, realmente me siento muy alegre con el resultado.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Muerte de 2 personajes.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos: Quisiera agradecer infinitamente a la autora Cotton Blue quien fue la beta de esta historia. De verdad te agradezco de todo corazón el haberme ayudado (Dejo el link a su cuenta de Fanfiction en mi perfil). Tambien me gustaria agradecer a los administradores del foro, jamas crei que lograra sacar una historia de este calibre.**_

 _ **Recomendaciones: El final de la historia gana muchisimo mas si se lee escuchando el OST Undertale - Respite, no es obligado escucharlo y se disfruta igualmente, pero la experiencia es mucho mejor. En negrita y subrayada estará la palabra con la cual puedes iniciar a escuchar la canción, es altamente recomendable.**_

 _ **Y pues muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review, follower y favorito, de corazón muchas gracias.**_

 _ **No me queda nada mas que desearles una feliz tarde/día/noche y nos veremos en la próxima.**_

 _ **Adios :D**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV: La princesa de Jubileo**_

El viento soplaba fuertemente en la cima del monte Corona, la nieve cubría toda la cumbre y la Columna Lanza estaba completamente sola, dando la bienvenida al siervo del inframundo y a su hija.

Platinum le pidió que la llevara al Inframundo desde el portal de la Columna Lanza, para observar por última vez el hermoso paisaje y sentir el viento helado golpear su cara, y como el templo estaba vacío gracias a su padre, Hades aceptó gustoso.

—Sé que es triste, pero es lo mejor para todos —tratando de animar a la princesa mientras salían de la cueva— Te prometo que te llevaré a la hermosa región de occidente con sus hermosas playas y...

—No me prometas cosas que no cumplirás —limpiando sus lágrimas y recordado lo sucedido anoche —, solo quiero volver a casa y dormir.

Hades sentía un poco de remordimiento en lo más profundo de su alma, la última parte que le quedaba de su alma mortal y humana, pero sabía que si no la llevaba al Inframundo, Giratina jamás le cumpliría la promesa que le había prometido.

Platinum no pudo evitar pensar en Diamond, en lo que le estarían haciendo en estos momentos y en cómo terminarían con su vida, mientras un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de ella. Algo que pudo notar al entrar al templo (y de lo cual su padre no se enteró) fue unas bolsas llenas de un polvo extraño pegadas a los pilares del templo, conectadas unas con otras por el mismo polvo, pero no les prestó atención y siguió con su camino.

Al llegar al templo de Giratina, Platinum decidió mirar por última vez el mundo normal mientras el viento agitaba su hermoso cabello dorado, suspirando al ver el reino de lejos y pensando en que jamás lo volvería a ver...

—¡Hace muchos años, Ho-oh dejó caer una de sus plumas en el reino de Jubileo, dándoles el regalo de la curación y la luz a los hombre de aquella época!

Tanto Hades y Platinum se encontraron desconcertados por la misteriosa voz que provenía de por el otro lado del monumento a Giratina, pero que la chica creyó reconocer esa voz.

—¡Mientras esto ocurría, la reina cayó terriblemente enferma y el rey ordenó crear un té especial con la pluma de Ho-oh, con ese té la reina se recuperó rápidamente y pudo dar a luz a su hija! —el chico que recitaba un libro de historia salió, revelando su identidad.

—Pearl… —Platinum se sorprendió de encontrar al amigo de Diamond tan lejos.

—La hija nació con cualidades especiales; su pelo era muy largo, cambiaba de color dependiendo del día y la noche, podía curar cualquier herida con tan citar la melodía del dios del sol, pero esa niña fue robada por el dios del Inframundo... Hades —Pearl cerró el libro ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos.

Hades como un impulso trató de lanzarle un ataque a Pearl, pero éste lo esquivó rápidamente y tomó un nuevo tipo de ballesta, con la cual logró disparar a los brazos del siervo y clavarlo en la pared por un tiempo limitado.

—Escúchame Platinum, tenemos que movernos rápido —Pearl se acercó a una Platinum completamente paralizada.

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

—Que estoy ayudando a alguien que no debería ayudar —volviendo a lanzar otra flecha al brazo de Hades para retenerlo más tiempo— Debes volver al reino antes de que maten a Diamond, Rapidash está afuera de aquí y te llevará al coliseo, pero date prisa... princesa de Jubileo.

Platinum seguía shockeada por la revelación que Pearl le había dicho, pero su cerebro volvió a la realidad y sin perder tiempo, corrió fuera del templo para encontrarse con Rapidash y montarlo para ir a por Diamond y por sus verdaderos padres, por primera vez en su vida comenzó a entender todo. Aunque algunas cosas no le quedaron claras, no tenía mucho tiempo para preguntarse el por qué de las cosas.

Usando sus poderes como último recurso, Hades logró zafarse de la flechas y atacar a Pearl directamente lanzándolo contra un pila— Maldito seas, Pearl de Iris, acabas de ganarte la ira del Infierno —poniéndose en posición de ataque para matar a Pearl.

—Justo eso es lo que esperaba...

Pearl lanzó una flecha a una cuerda que mantenía una gran roca, siendo ésta disparada contra Hades, dejándolo completamente neutralizado, tratando de quitarse la roca.

—El emperador me dijo que había hecho un buen servicio y me mandó a proteger a Platinum y a Diamond —tomando una antorcha que se encontraba en lo alto de un pilar— Y aprovechando su armamento, me traje un poco de esa sustancia a la que todos le temen... pólvora

Entonces él pudo verlo, todos los malditos pilares del templo tenían una bolsa de pólvora. Conocía perfectamente la potencia de ese material, si eso explotaba, el templo se vendría abajo— No te atrevas, si detonas esto, tú morirás.

—En primera instancia tendrías razón... pero una vez el emperador me dijo "En la vida tienes dos opciones; morir por hacer el bien y tu nombre perdurar o correr por vivir un día más" y yo ya tomé mi decisión... adiós Blue... —susurrando por última vez.

Pearl lanzó su antorcha hacia uno de los costales de pólvora, empezando así la cuenta regresiva. Desde lo lejos pudo verse y oírse las múltiples explosiones que se dieron en el templo. Uno a uno los pilares comenzaron a debilitarse hasta que finalmente todo el techo se derrumbó y comenzó a incendiarse. La explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzar algunos fragmentos hasta las faldas de la montaña, donde Platinum volteó aterrada por las llamas y el fuego que emanaba de un templo en ruinas.

Pearl no alcanzó a salvarse, su cuerpo quedo completamente aplastado por el techo del templo sin dar ninguna señal de vida. Hades, por su parte logró sobrevivir, la magia que Giratina le dio le brindaba de inmortalidad, pero su casco fue completamente destruido y dejó al descubierto un rostro completamente desfigurado y horripilante, algo que ningún ser humano en la faz de este mundo podría describir. Debilitado por la explosión, sacó el cuerpo de Pearl de los escombros y lo lanzó fuera de la montaña, estaba completamente furioso por la humillación que un simple humano le había dado. Pero su preocupación era Platinum y fue directo al coliseo para atrapar a Platinum y finalmente encerrarla de por vida en el Inframundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sentencia contra Diamond fue directa, pelear sin armas contra el más poderoso guerrero de todo el reino, el rey Helio. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de los condenados junto a dos guardias reales, no pudo evitar en pensar en Platinum, haciéndose a la de nunca más volver a verla y que tal vez a ella ni le importaría, después de todo siempre fue un simple peón para ella, un vil guía.

Al terminar el grotesco pasillo, finalmente salió a la arena la cual contaba con ningún espectador, solamente la reina en su trono bebiendo vino. Se acercó a ella sólo para que ésta lo recibiera con insultos.

—Pero miren quién viene aquí, el bastardo ladrón que robó la corona de nuestra hija —con un tono que demostraba claramente estar borracha.

—Reina Ceres, yo nunca los he traicionado, Heracles fue quien robó la corona y trató de inculparme —tratando de explicarle lo sucedido.

—Eso es una vil mentira, tú mataste a nuestro mejor discípulo Heracles, él sólo quería hacer justicia por nuestra pobre hija, pero tú, sucio huérfano de pacotilla, no has hecho más que traer desgracias a este reino.

—Ceres... —una lagrima salió de sus ojos azules de Diamond— Heracles fue poseído por Hades para que se llevara a Platinum... ¡Su hija es la princesa de Inframundo y en estos momento ellos está volviendo al infierno!

—Basta de tus estúpidas mentiras, haz profanado el honor de nuestra hija por última vez —volteándose y moviendo el brazo en señal de ataque— Destrúyelo.

En esos momentos una puerta de metal se abrió para dejar entrar al máximo guerrero del reino, Helios, quien con su espada y escudo de platino trató de embestir a Diamond pero éste logró esquivar su ataque— No seguiremos soportando tus insolencias —fueron sus palabras antes de volver a golpear a Diamond con su espada.

Diamond sólo tenía una opción; esquivar todos los golpes esperando la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de ese lugar. Pero en el fondo sabía que probablemente moriría en ese lugar.

Lo que él no esperaba es que su espada y escudo cayeran hacia la arena, cosa que no desaprovechó y tomó su armamento para posteriormente neutralizar el ataque de su oponente. —Diamond, tienes que ganar esta pelea —fue lo que escucho antes de atacar al rey y dejar el escudo roto, era la voz de a quien prometió proteger, Platinum.

La chica logró vencer a todos los guardias con sus poderes y por fin darle sus armas a Diamond, aunque peleara con su padre, no le parecía justa la pelea. Lo que ella no sabía era que Hades había llegado y se acercó a ella, asustándola por su horrible rostro —Escúchame estúpida niña, volverás conmigo al Inframundo y jamás volverás a ver a estos sucios humanos —acercándose peligrosamente a Platinum, quien sólo le respondió con su fuerte resplandor para alejarlo.

Diamond estaba preocupado por dos cosas, que el rey no lo mátese, y que Hades no se llevara a Platinum. Su plan era dejar inconsciente al rey golpeándolo en la cabeza con el escudo y después ir a ayudar a Platinum.

Hades logró parar el resplandor usando su magia para encerrarla en una esfera de oscuridad, momento el cual su pelo se volvió dorado y la luz que emitía se disminuyó al grado de que Hades pudo acercarse a ella y mostrarle la batalla que estaba a punto de terminar.

Diamond logró destruir el escudo de Helios y se aproximó a él, en un último ataque el rey logró inclinarse lo suficiente para que Diamond saltara confiado para golpearlo efectivamente. El escudo apenas logró tocar la cabeza del rey. Del estómago del chico comenzó a salir sangre que ensució la espada blanca del rey [1]. _**Un grito**_ desgarrador se alcanzó a escuchar de la esfera de oscuridad, transmitiendo los sentimientos más grandes de desesperación y angustia por ver a alguien amado besando a la muerte. Helios lanzó a Diamond al suelo, su trabajo finalmente había terminado y se alejó del moribundo para inclinarse ante el siervo de Giratina —Señor Hades, he cumplido la tarea que me encomendó.

Platinum estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, con mucho dolor lanzó el resplandor más fuerte que pudo, tan fuerte que pudo destruir y dejar a todos los presentes (excepto a Platinum y Diamond) ciegos por unos minutos, momento que aprovechó para saltar a la arena y reunirse con él, tomando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Por Arceus, Diamond —empapando con sus lágrimas la herida del chico.

—Nunca fui bueno en las peleas —tosiendo sangre y debilitándose— lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa...

—No digas eso, te curaré y...

Antes de que ella pudiese terminar de hablar, Diamond tomó la espada que tenía y logro cortar el largo cabello de la chica de un tajo, momento en el cual la ceguera de todos terminó y Hades se encontró la trágica escena de cómo el cabello de la chica perdió su color negro profundo por uno azul oscuro y opaco.

En ese momento, el poder de su cabello había llegado a su fin, ya no podría iluminar nada, no podría manejarlo y... no podría curar a ningún humano. Diamond sabía de eso cuando Platinum dormía y por error cortó uno de sus cabellos y éste cambió de color, efectivamente el origen de sus poderes nacía de su pelo.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? —gritó enojada y desesperada al ver su pelo corto y sin su poder

—Hades sólo te quiere por tu poder de iluminar —tosiendo de nueva cuenta— De esta forma, te dejará tranquila.

—Pero ahora tú morirás y...

—No me importa —cerrando cada vez más sus ojos y con una voz más débil —Platinum, fuiste una increíble chica, me encantó viajar contigo, fuiste la única chica que pude considerar... una amiga —dando sus últimas palabras— Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, princesa Platinum...

Con esas últimas palabras, Diamond había dejado este plano, finalmente su corazón dejó de latir y murió en los brazos de Platinum, quien trató inútilmente de curarlo cantando su canción, pero no ocurría nada, el siervo caído había muerto.

Hades se enloqueció y trató de atacar a Platinum, pero fue detenido por una sombra que apareció abajo de él, de la cual salieron cuatro tentáculos que lo rodearon y comenzaron a drenar todos sus poderes que Giratina le dio. Mientras sus poderes se iban, su carne y huesos se comenzaron a convertir en polvo, y con sus últimas palabras dijo "Yo... sólo quería ver a mi niña..." mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en la nada y la sombra desaparecía. Con Hades finalmente muerto, el rey y la reina volvieron a su estado normal y miraron con horror el cadáver de Diamond en el suelo, junto a una chica que se les parecía familiar.

Platinum lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cadáver de la única persona que había conocido como un amigo de verdad, y se culpaba así misma de haberlo traicionado y no actuar para salvar su vida, la única persona que creyó en ella y protegió hasta el final, la única que le hizo sentir un sentimiento más fuerte que ningún otro.

Después de calmarse un poco, el rey se llevó el cuerpo del chico para que tuviera un funeral digno, él también se sentía profundamente culpable, su espada le había arrebatado la vida al más fiel siervo del reino de Jubileo, su cuerpo fue enterrado dignamente en los hermosos jardines del pueblo de Aromaflor, junto a su fiel compañero Pearl, cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado a las faldas del monte Corona. El emperador del imperio de Iris y parte del pueblo también asistieron al funeral, donde la bella dama llamada Blue lloró mucho la partida de Pearl y culpó a Platinum de su muerte. En las cruces de metal que se pusieron en sus tumbas, Platinum puso su collar y el de Diamond en la cruz del siervo, en señal de la unión que alguna vez tuvieron la princesa y el guía.

Platinum volvió al reino junto a sus padres, quienes la recibieron con mucha alegría y amor después de tanto tiempo de que ella estuviera perdida. Pero la muerte de Diamond seguía doliendo en los corazones de todos, Platinum lloraba gran parte del tiempo al recordar a su amigo, y aunque ahora tenía todo lo que había querido, sabía que el precio que tuvo que pagar fue muy alto, su único amigo murió protegiéndola y al primer hombre que conoció como padre tambien había muerto. Por primera vez aprendió el dolor que puede causar el egoísmo. Estando completamente deprimida, nunca salió del castillo y nunca socializó con nadie, sólo con sus padres.

A días de celebrar su siguiente cumpleaños, Platinum les pidió a sus padres, erigir un monumento para Diamond y Pearl, ellos aceptaron gustosos. El lugar indicado fue a las afueras del bosque Vetusto. Platinum lo diseñó perfectamente, Diamond le recordó mucho a Dialga y a Pearl lo relacionaba con Palkia, después de todo sus iniciales y sus nombres estaban relacionados con esos dioses y recordando su batalla en el templo Sinjoh, su estatua era la de un Palkia fusionado con un Dialga y en la descripción decía "Palkia y Dialga dieron origen a este mundo, tiempo y espacio formaron el universo, así como dos chicos lograron consolidar el reino de Jubileo y reunir a la princesa perdida con sus padres. En honor a ellos, Diamond y Pearl de Jubileo"

El mismo día de la inauguración de la estatua y el mismo de su cumpleaños, Platinum visitó la tumba de Diamond para llevarle flores, el viento movía suavemente su corto pelo azulado mientras que las flores arrojaban algunos de sus petalos, Platinum dejó su ofrenda en la cruz de su amigo y comenzó a arrojar algunas lágrimas.

—Ya ha pasado un año desde la pelea con el rey, los reyes me recibieron muy felices aunque tu partida les dolió mucho, más a mi padre, pero creo que ha encontrado alivio en tenerme de nuevo —suspirando y tragando saliva mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban de su rostro— La única que no encuentra alivio soy yo... no tuve la oportunidad de disculparme por todo lo mal que te traté y lo egoísta que fui...

Platinum cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras comenzó a sollozar, el remordimiento de nunca haber podido disculparse en aquel hecho trágico y el saber que pudo haberle salvado la vida la mataban por dentro— Me hubiese gustado haber podido probar tus bizcochos de canela, me dijo mi madre que eran deliciosos —cayendo finalmente al suelo y comenzando a llorar de impotencia y dolor, destrozada y moralmente devastada por el hecho, dejando ver en sus brazos unas heridas en los brazos, prueba inequívoca de querer suicidarse.

De pronto, ella sintió un viento todavía más cálido, un viento de serenidad y alivio, como si Diamond estuviera en ese lugar de alguna manera, apoyándola desde algún otro lado. Al sentir ese calor reconfortante, Platinum se levantó y miró al cielo.

—No... no debo hacer esto, no es lo que tú hubieras querido —limpiando sus lágrimas— Tú diste tu vida por mí, tú te sacrificaste por mí, no cometeré el error de desperdiciar algo por lo cual tú diste tu vida. Diamond de Jubileo, te prometo que seré la mejor reina que este reino haya tenido jamás y todo por ti... gracias.

Platinum con lágrimas en los ojos se fue de las tumbas, decidida a usar el regalo de la vida y la libertad al máximo, un regalo que le costó la vida a su único amigo, y que la llevaría no sólo a convertir el reino de Jubileo en el más próspero, sino en dar las piezas necesarias para la unificación de toda una región y más importante aún, llevarlos inevitablemente al descubriendo de nuevas tierras que jamás hubieran podido ser descubiertas si ese trágico evento nunca hubiera comenzado; el día en que un siervo caído ayudó y protegió hasta el ultimo dia de su vida a la hija del sol.

* * *

[ _ **1]: Como no quiero que me pase lo del efecto "Anciana" comprobé de mil maneras y me di cuenta de que si es posible un ataque así, solo necesitas la velocidad suficiente.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos ~**_


End file.
